


军需官式的新年前夜

by Suelmogry



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 元旦贺文，新年快乐=v=





	军需官式的新年前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 有Crossover暗示

    Q从来就不喜欢新年。

    对于一个没有朋友也没有家人的家伙来说，任何节假日都会是一个大写的悲惨。何况这里是MI6，他们并没有常规假期可言。

    哦，顺带一提，Q并非毫无交际，只是与他性情相投的人要么是在世界各大监狱里终身服役，要么就是跟他一样领着隐姓埋名的薪水。而这群朋友大概都没心情给他寄一张新年贺卡，事实上，不用别的方式表达问候就已经谢天谢地了。

    至于那群同事？祈祷他们不要在新年聚会上打坏了彼此的装备。

    没关系。Q一手摸着猫一手握着枪心想。反正我整个圣诞假期都在给该死的007加班加点地修车，而那个家伙又一次在任务中任性地选择了消失。不，就算我随时可以定位到他，这仍然是他的态度问题。至于他想要的那把带定位子弹的新手枪，见鬼去吧。

 

    直到新年前一天下午，他不情不愿地挪到了MI6在幽灵党事件后重新启用的地下总部，才发现节日里的悲惨气息无疑是相互影响的。

    “你来的真不巧，”Moneypenny从M局长办公室抱着厚厚一摞卷宗出来，一脸可惜地望着他说，“Tanner刚刚翻着白眼抓着他不剩多少的头发重申了一遍，咱们并没有多余的经费开一个新年晚会了，一切原定计划全部取消。”

    “哦。”Q迟钝地推了推眼镜，“我是说，这真令人遗憾。”

    他迅速找借口逃离了看上去对着新年晚会有着不切实际期待的秘书姑娘，心里想着为什么会有人放任这群动不动引爆一个街区的家伙们聚在一起挥霍大量酒精。鉴于他是那个为这群家伙提供炸药的人，年会取消只会让他倍感安心。

    “哦，Q，”眼尖的Tanner一眼瞄到了这个平时不出现在总部的军需官，“请告诉我你不是来问年会的事的。”

    “看在图灵的份上，当然不。”Q试图让他安心，因为他的发际线看起来真的岌岌可危，或许连带着传染了他们那可敬的局长。“我是来处理一些修车的章程的，你懂的，那台天杀的阿斯顿马丁。”

    Tanner心有灵犀地“哦”了一声，看向他的眼神里顿时充满了怜悯，浑然不记得上一秒自己才是那个愁得揪头发的人。

    “你知道，在幽灵党事件之前，你只需要点几下鼠标就行的。”

    我比任何人都清楚。心里已经炸毛的军需官捏紧手里的文件袋敲响了局长办公室的大门，开门的人看到他，两人都愣了一下。

    “Bond？”Q觉得自己吃惊的表情一定像个第一次接入MI6内网的菜鸟，他把文件袋藏到身后，默默咽下了那句“我偷偷给你装的追踪器怎么还在华盛顿特区活动”。

    “总是很高兴看到你，Q。”人形自走荷尔蒙发射器嘴角微挑，玩味地把一个简单的字母念得低沉又多情。

    M局长咳嗽了一声以提示自己还在屋里，Q几乎是立刻关上门站好，无视特工依然胶着的视线，恭恭敬敬地把文件递给办公桌后面的人。

    “哦我想起来来了，授权书是吧，”M快速浏览着改造计划，“喷气推进装置，你怎么不直接在汽车上装个火箭呢。”

    Q斜眼看了一眼瞬间笑得一脸讨好的007，干巴巴地回答说：“我相信如果经费足够的话Mr.Bond会要求配备车载导弹的，长官。”

    “这句话可真是伤透了我的心，”Bond不赞成地插嘴说，“那样我会直接要一架飞机的。”

    “恕我直言，作为一个从来不按要求归还装备，甚至不能按时到军需部报道的人，你连个弹夹都不配得到。”

    “那么说我下次要开着飞天万能车【注】去拯救世界喽？”

    M先生用最快的速度签完字把两人赶出了办公室。Bond及时地把那句“滚出去开个房”的怒吼关进了身后。

 

    之后，毫不在意周遭探究的眼神，明星特工始终亲昵地紧跟在军需部长官身后，甚至要帮他拿着毫无重量可言的文件袋。这么走了一路，当007跟着他上船之后他终于黑着脸问：“你又想让我瞒着M干什么？”

    “只是想邀请你共度今晚。你瞧，天色即将暗下来了，伦敦各处都在准备跨年的烟火和表演，我带你去感受新年的气氛怎么样？”

    “省省吧，”Q偷偷打量着河岸上聚集的人群，并且深深为之不寒而栗，“如果你直接说我可能还会考虑帮忙。”

    “不是什么大事，”Bond马上说，“我知道你在我身上装了追踪器，前两天为了一条线索就用上了。帮我查一查目前带着的那个人，很简单的。”

    Q一脸“我就知道”的表情，很好地掩饰了追踪器丢失的小失落。

    “但那句邀请是真心的，cute。”

    “有时候我真想把你那完美的笑容一拳打碎，007。”

 

    事实证明James Bond偷塞给他的活儿从来就没有“简单”可言，不知不觉俩人就在Q的办公室里待到了晚上，其间差点掏空了Q的茶罐子。准确地说，是Q在尽心尽力地追踪这个信号，还要防止007在摆弄那些未正式投入使用的小玩具时心血来潮炸了整个Q支部。（他竟然找到了Q做好的那把定位手枪，该死的指纹触发，这让Q不得不承认自己早就在准备这把枪了。）

    当然了，他不会否认Bond先生出门一趟带回来的葡萄酒和海鲜饭真是美味极了，只有他们两个人的办公室舒适得像一个家。在007不那么精力过剩的时候，他还是可以变得很贴心的。

    不过Q总算知道了行踪不定的特工究竟是在哪过的圣诞——“特工年会？！”他难以置信地抓着平板说，“这是什么？行业精英的化妆舞会吗！”

    “就是一个小小的聚会，见见老朋友什么的，”Bond无辜地眨了眨眼，“你知道，中东地区的任务一直很抢手，前两天又刚好是圣诞节。”

    “而你们还交换了纪念品。”Q没好气地抬起眼睛看他，“既然我能追踪到这个人都做了些什么，你确定自己身上没什么不该带回来的东西吗？”

    Bond的表情看起来像是受到了侮辱，他站起来自信地展开身体，“请便。”

    Q放下平板摸上去，认真检查了一遍，虽然什么都没找到，不过隔着三件套都能感受到那具躯体的手感该死的好，情不自禁地想要继续抚摸。等他抬起头才看见特工那张努力憋笑的脸，瞬间意识到自己被耍了。他故作淡定地想要缩回手去，却听见该死的特工在他耳边轻飘飘地说：“你脸红了，Q。”

    “至少我不像某人一样性奋。”Q无视自己快要熟透的脸颊抬头瞥了他一眼，意图扳回一局。但是他忘了这人是James Bond，自己手中紧攥的那点节操还根本不够他出牌的。西装革履的特工竟然笑得格外得意，仿佛这是世上最名副其实的赞美似的。

    “既然你注意到了——”金发特工的话刚开了个头，就被Q忍无可忍一把抓过他领带的举动打断了。

    “闭嘴吧，James。”说着，凑过去给他一个混着硝烟和红茶味道的吻。James亲吻着的嘴唇抑制不住笑容的弧度，他伸手搂住军需官的腰，丝毫不打算放开这道可口的甜点。

    大本钟的钟声在此时奏响十二下，像是献给这个跨越了两年的吻。

 

    屏幕上的红点突然开始闪烁，紧接着在地图上飞舞，移动的轨迹组成了一个大大的“新年快乐”。

 

     ——全文完——

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】：飞天万能车（Chitty Chitty Bang Bang）是伊恩·弗莱明的另一部代表作，系列儿童小说。


End file.
